Roofing and waterproofing may include applying a liquid resin to reinforcing fabric that is laid to help waterproof a roof, plaza deck, park deck, or other surface. Resins such as Sikalastic® 601, 621, 624 and 641 resins that are made and sold by Sika Corporation, are examples of liquid resins that may be used to coat a fabric or fleece to help waterproof a structure, help waterproof a roof, or help reinforce a surface.
A fabric or other material may be coated by having a liquid resin applied to a sheet of material during the laying of the material onto a surface or subsurface of a structure. Resin stored in a bucket may be brushed or rolled onto the surface prior to laying the material on the surface and resin may also be brushed or rolled onto that sheet of material after the sheet of material was placed on the surface, for example. A device such as a Kemperator machine sold by Kemper System GmbH & Co. KG, may also be used to coat a material with resin and subsequently apply the resin coated material to a surface.